


The Start of Something...Great?

by Sally_the_Sunflower



Series: Made of Memories [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_the_Sunflower/pseuds/Sally_the_Sunflower
Summary: The fourth in the series of snippets from Mairon's life. This time, he is first introduced to Curumo.
Series: Made of Memories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992613
Kudos: 17





	The Start of Something...Great?

"Ah, there you are Mairon."

Mairon turned to see his master, Aulë, at the door to the work room. Next to him was a face Mairon did not know. A new Maia. The new Maia inclined his head in greeting, though there was something slightly off about the movement. Mairon could tell that they were not yet used to wearing a physical form. Having a body that was limited in scope took some adjustment.

"Mairon, this is Curumo. He recently entered Arda. He's decided to join us here, so I'm just giving him a tour around our grounds."

Mairon inclined his head in greeting. This was strange. New Maiar joined the household often, yet never before had his master conducted such direct introductions himself. Mairon was curious as to what was so special about this newcomer.

"I was hoping that I could maybe place Curumo in your care for the time-being. I can't quite explain it, but I sense great things to come from the two of you working together. Great things indeed for Arda."

Mairon looked to the newcomer and saw his own feelings reflected in the other's eyes: greatness. Now this would be interesting. Mairon looked back to Aulë.

"Of course, my Lord. I would be happy to help."

**Author's Note:**

> "Terrible! Yes....but great..."


End file.
